Primal Instinct Izuku
by AnimaniacFanatic
Summary: Everyone thinks Izuku is quirkless... even himself. When All Might crushes Izuku's dreams of becoming a hero, Izuku shuts himself into his house for a year, and emerges with a newfound quirk and a ripped body. He is also just in time for the UA Entrance Exams. Follow Izuku's adventures to becoming the #1 Hero! (op Izuku, natural quirk Izuku)
1. Izuku Reborn

**IZUKU POV**

Izuku walks down the road to his house, looking over his journals. Man, Kacchan really did a number on them... "HAHA, I have found the perfect disguise!" A slime villain suddenly appears, and Izuku startles. Millions of thoughts cram in his brain, but there's one main one - RUN. Izuku scrambles to get away, but the villain grabs him and starts to absorb Izuku, drowning his body in green sludge. "You are the perfect vessel... hehehehahahahaha...". Struggling, Izuku tries to remain conscious, but is quickly losing strength and his vision becomes dark. 'Dammit...' Izuku thinks. 'If only... if only I had a quirk...' **"TEXAS SMASH!" **Suddenly massive amounts of air pressure hits him, and the slime villain is blown away from Izuku.

**"I... AM HERE!" **All Might shouts.

"ALL MIGHT!" Izuku screams, his inner fanboy being unleashed. "I-I-I... I'm such a HUGE FAN! P-Please s-sign m-m-my noteb-book..." Izuku stutters, holding out his notebook.

**"HAHAHA! OF COURSE, YOUNG MAN!"** All Might scribbles away his signature, and hands it back to Izuku, who is squealing and jumping around. **"NOW I MUST GO, FOR EVIL NEVER RESTS!"** All Might turns, when suddenly Izuku stops him.

"W-wait... All Might please I have an important question.

'My time limit is running out... but I must answer this young man's question quickly...' **"YES?" **All Might boomed. Izuku looked up at All Might with determination and hope filled in his eyes.

"Can I become a hero, even if I'm quirkless?".

**"YOUNG MAN... I'M SORRY, BUT YOU CANNOT. YOU WOULD ONLY GET IN THE WAY, AND YOUR QUIRKLESSNESS WOULD MAKE YOU A LIABILITY. IF YOU CANNOT PROTECT YOURSELF, THEN YOU CANNOT PROTECT OTHERS."** Izuku's heart lurched. He knew that, he knew that All Might was right, and that was the reality he lived in. **"IF YOU WANT TO HELP PEOPLE, BECOME A POLICE OFFICER OR SOMETHING. NOW YOUNG MAN, I MUST GO. GOODBYEeeeeee!" **All Might leapt away into the distance, leaving a broken Izuku standing there.

'All Might is right," Izuku thought. 'I know that, I know that, I know that.' A tear slipped down Izuku's cheek, then another, and then tears started pouring. Izuku dropped to his knees, not even bothering to wipe away his tear-stained face. He looked at his hands with his dull, lifeless eyes. 'I will train away the tears. I will train away the sadness. I will not cry again.' Izuku vowed to himself. 'I will become better than anyone ever thought I could be. I'll show Kacch-no, Katsuki that I an not just a deku. I'll show All Might that I'm not just a quirkless dreamer boy.' Izuku thought. Looking to the sky, Izuku vowed to himself, "I WILL MAKE AN IMPACT ON THIS WORLD. I WILL MAKE THIS BODY OF MINE INTO SOMETHING THAT WILL REPRESENT EVERYTHING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME - THE BULLYING, THE COUNTLESS REJECTIONS, THE BEATING AND TAUNTING AND ALL OF IT." And with this resolution, Izuku marched back to his house.

Izuku dropped out of school, and instead took extremely advanced college courses online. His intellect was already impressive before, with an IQ of 134, but he promised himself he would be better. He began doing 30 squats, pushups, leg lifts, arm lifts and other exercises, along with 30 minutes running on the treadmill. He increased to 60 reps, then 100 reps, until he was not even one month into his training and he was doing 200 reps! Slowly, over the course of a year, Izuku's results were beginning to show. At 6 months, he had a muscular build with 6-pack abs. His hair grew long, as he never left his house, and seldom left his basement, where he spent most of his days. He not only trained his intellect and body, but also meditated and hardened his emotions. He trained with swords, nunchucks, bowstaffs and a bow and arrow, teaching himself how to use the weapons, and eventually had incredible techniques in not only swordsmanship and marksmanship, but also in martial arts such as Taekwondo, Karate, Krav Maga. Izuku also trained in the most deadly-known martial arts techniques, such as Bokator which translates to "pounding a lion", Capoeira, Sambo and Kajukenbo. (idk i just looked up "deadly martial arts" and copied the easiest to pronounce) He also stayed on a strict diet, and stuck to his harsh regime, pushing his body to the limits and beyond.

Something peculiar began to happen to Izuku as well. Since he never went outside and never had the need to cut his hair, he grew it out. (shorter than Aizawas, but still long-ish, and is well-kept - its as long as Dangai Ichigo's from Bleach, but green and FLUFFY, not curly) Izuku started to get strong urges for meat, and sometimes his eyesight would flicker and he'd be able to see, smell, hear, and in general, sense things very well. He was also more aware of his surroundings, and his hair started to grow quicker. Izuku knew something was up - so he did research (of course he did, who do you take him for!) and after studying himself, he concluded that he indeed did have a quirk. His quirk, called Primal Instinct, allowed him to tap into animal senses. But that wasn't all - he could also transform into any animal, as long as the animal is apart of the big cat family. So this ranged from your regular housecat to a full-grown lion or tiger. He could also choose what age he wanted to transform into. So for example, if he were to transform into a leopard, he could transform into a baby, a teen or an adult! To test his ability out, Izuku stood still and concentrated on becoming a panther. He focused, and tapped into his 'primal instinct'. Suddenly, his body began to shift in form and change. Black fur sprouted along his body, and Izuku's limbs became longer and leaner. Black ears popped up from his head, and he grew a long, thin tail. His mouth became more animalistic, and his teeth grew sharper. Izuku felt his body tingling with excitement and anticipation, and he was so aware of his environment. The feeling was incredible, and Izuku felt so powerful and confident. His eyes snapped open to reveal beautiful, glowing, emerald green eyes that had black catlike pupils in slits (like cat eyes) that you could easily get lost in. Izuku tentatively put a paw forward, and leaped forward. He suddenly spring forward with incredible power and speed, and Izuku was shocked with the strength he had. It felt like he was flying... until he went smack into the wall. He promptly became human again, and retained his clothing somehow. (idk where it goes- DONT QUESTION IT IM LAZY OKAY)

'Ouch...' Izuku thought as he rubbed his nose. 'I guess I'll have to work on that'. And oh boy did Izuku work - he practiced his quirk, and he found out more and more about it as he went. For example, transforming and staying in his state of animal required lots of mental training, but nothing that couldn't be worked on. Izuku also discovered that he could partially transform, by accidentally sprouting a set of lion teeth while he was digging into his fresh meat. Izuku also had a drawback of sorts - there was a limit to how long he could be transformed, which depended on his mental capacity. If he had strong mental capacity, then he could stay transformed for a long period of time. Also, Izuku's hair needed to be a certain length for him to be able to access his quirk - but if he frequently used his quirk, then he could get away with slightly-long but still not super-long hair. Izuku theorized that the cause of this was because animals have lots of fur, and if he was going to transform into big cats, he needed a sort of root to connect him to the cats. Basically, since his mental capacity wasn't quite strong enough, he was never able to access his quirk. But since he started meditating while he was in his basement, his mental energy increased and with the help of his hair, which served as an anchor to help him connect to his 'primal instinct', Izuku was able to get in touch with his quirk. Izuku began to train his quirk alongside his regular regime, and soon became very fluent with using it.

With his grit and determination, Izuku shattered the limits of his quirk, something that is very rare in his society and requires incredible stamina and resilience. Few people have been documented to be able to do such a feat, and all were incredibly powerful already and trained countless years to do so. Only a select few ever have the potential to break the limits of their quirk, and unlock the beyonds, and they usually don't even know they can do this. Even if they have the innate ability, many people aren't able to access it, even with rigorous training. But Izuku unlocked this legendary power within months, and mastered it to its fullest. However, he had a price to pay. While he became incredibly strong and his quirk, which was already powerful, became even more powerful and had no limits/drawbacks, Izuku became bland. While he still retained the status of a hybrid between a cinnamon roll and an insanely hot snacc, and he did still have emotions, his emotions were rare and dulled. Like, if we was a hybrid cinnamon roll/insanely hot snacc, then he was basically a tribrid between a cinnamon roll, an insanely hot snacc and a mini Aizawa. (Note - in the future, Aizawa will take a liking to Izuku... bit of dadzawa)

**3rd Person POV**

When Izuku finally emerged from his "basement of doom," as his mother called it, his mom was astounded with the change. Her son went from a small, flustered boy to a tall, muscular, handsome/cute man. (somehow he's handsome and cute, its the power of Izuku people) Izuku's hair was grown out so it was slightly longer than before. (he cut it as short as he could so it didn't get in the way and he could still use his quirk - look for explanation above, I will explain his quirk fully and more later) Izuku's eyes were slightly lighter and they almost glowed.

(Izuku's hair is Dangai Ichigo, except not as straight and more fluffy, like his old hair but not curly, FLUFFY. Also instead of orange Izuku's hair is green with light green highlights that sort of seem to glow [yes i changed his hair color slightly, and the anime that this is from is Bleach])

His mother also noticed that his clothes didn't fit him anymore, as he was now much taller, broad-shouldered and toned. She could easily see through the tight-fitting shirt his rock-hard, toned 8-pack abs, and he had toned muscles... umm... well... EVERYWHERE! (readers I know what you're thinking, it's not like that no) Izuku looked at her and smiled, and she knew that despite the massive change in appearance, he was still her son.

"IZUKUUUUUU!" Inko cried, rushing towards him. She scooped him up into a big hug, tears flowing down her cheeks. Izuku hugged her back, tears glistening in his bright emerald eyes. She only saw glimpses of her son, and this was the first time she had really gotten a chance to see him. After they got through the emotions, Izuku explained everything to Inko, starting from his constant bullying and rejection, up until All Might, and explained his training and quirk. When he was finally done, Inko's eyes had prepared a new batch of tears, that immediately began to pour out like a waterfall.

"M-MOM! Are you okay!? What's happening? Did you get a second quirk?" Izuku frantically tried to help, not knowing what to do (he is still sorta dense).

"I..I'm just so sorry you had to go through that!" Inko wailed. "I never thought that you were being bullied for your quirklessness, and you suffered so muuuuchhhhhh!" Inko cried while her eyes became water geysers.

"M...Mom..." Izuku sniffed. Uh oh. Wait. Izuku. Let's think about this. "Mom... thank you for caring so much about me!" Izuku sniffed. IZUKU. Remember what we talked about. Don't do this, consider the ramifications. If you do this I will end you along with this story... "MOOOOMMM" Izuku cried, and his eyes too became water geysers, tears gushing out of them. Together they wailed and hugged each other, full of emotion.

"IZUKU NO! It's splashing all over the fourth wall, I'm trying to type!" Author-san wailed, but in vain.

"AUTHOR-SAAANNNNN ITS JUST BEAUTIFULLLLL!" Izuku sobs, his eyes preparing for another round.

"Izuku please... I'm already soaked... so is poor fourth wall-san... You and Inko will break the fourth wall with your tears - they're too powerful!" Author-san tries to hold back the water from bursting through, desperately applying gorilla glue to the cracks.

"ITS TOOO LAAATEEEEE!" Izuku wails.

"NOOOOOoooooo-glurlglrpapagmmav" Author-san drowns. "I-glurbulurbluejawfioafew-still need to-GLROGRKLGO-FINISH THE CHAAPPPTEERR-GLOLFEOLFGLGLGgglgllglglgl..."

*drowns*

*le die*

-RIP Author-san. You died a valiant death-

**JK I'M BACK! So I just ended the chapter like that cuz I'm lazy. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you decided to read this story. WAIT PLEASE STAY I'm actually lonely and want this story to succeed... It may be too late for me but it's not (hopefully) for this story...**

**ANYWAY... If you're still reading this, then thank you you are awesome and I applaud you. You made my day :D SO basically next chapter will be a an explanation of Izuku's quirk that will explain it in more detail and easier to understand; I will also answer any questions that anyone posts.**

**COMMENT HERE WHAT SHIPS YOU WANT FOR IZUKU AND OTHERS - I'm thinking of doing Kiribaka since I like that ship - I'm also open to Izumomo and Tododeku, but lemme know what you guys want! XXDDDD**

**kay author-san is out now, PEACE.**


	2. Cat Parade

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6404a8afbbba1e39462a192af4a5a2f4"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kay, after reading many, many, many, many, MANY fanfics, I've decided on these ships:/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="15815e9099d84e83d4e04fd0587d8e0a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Tododeku (Izuku X Shoto)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="aaea36c59b843f054893ce23f6951183"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kiribaka (Bakugo X Kirishima)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3ad4f5bf0f60eb388f2a20b6bca8c8ac"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Kamijirou (Kaminari X Jirou)/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0cd7de905c69395874268f6b1fc2d841"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"If you don't like them, then pretend that its someone else. Cool, lets jump right into this!/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="8acf5c9b49a1d166b2479839544177d2"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Izuku POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c36e1eac32f652c7a58151f770aac90"Izuku stayed up during the night training, even though he was already in perfect shape. 'Man, I've become too used to getting no sleep...' Izuku thought as he reached his 500'th pushup, which he was doing with one hand, and the other hand was lifting a 100lbs dumbbell. Placing the dumbbell on the ground, Izuku hopped to his feet. "Alright then," Izuku said aloud, "time to go for a quick jog."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="add642f9973121e32f3d1842a8442614"He quickly pulled on a hoodie and ran outside. Jogging, Izuku thought about the UA entrance exam. Knowing UA, it would probably be pretty difficult, and there would also be a twist... Izuku continued to jog through his neighborhood, muttering to himself. A few cats that were hidden away in the alleys came out and walked alongside him. They were attracted to him because they sensed he was a cat like them, except stronger. 'Huh' Izuku thought. 'I guess I'm like their alpha...? Its probably because of my quirk and how it allows me to change into cats, and I can use it for big cats also... they probably feel familiar with me and look up to me...' Izuku went on a whole new muttering spree, but the cats didn't seem to mind. In fact, they seemed to enjoy it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f3bf0f4bdf823867f2d3a3d04e8017bf"One black cat with green eyes suddenly leapt from a rooftop and landed on Izuku's fluffy head. Perched on his head, the cat began to make itself at home and nestled itself in Izuku's fluffy dark green hair before it promptly fell asleep. Izuku always had a soft spot for cats, and this one appealed to him particularly. Reaching his hand up above his head, he scratched the cat's ear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7115708e5d9ee1df862d0b70bcde9095""Do you want to come home with me?" Izuku asked the cat. "I could use the company..." The cat woke up and yawned, and then nuzzled against Izuku's hand, purring. Izuku cracked a smile, and continued on his way, with the black cat atop his head and the many others following him pleased./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c6a03cd80e78482229bdbbc3ffda8eb4"As Izuku continued to mutter and jog, with the cats trotting after him, he didn't notice he was getting into a bad neighborhood, and it was still dark out. Suddenly, a man sprung out of the shadows and aimed a gun at Izuku. "Don't move!" the man shouted. "Hand over your wallet or else you'll get to feel what it's like to have a bullet in your head!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="3fd3086f9b6c302db4b584f0b7d49ff9"Izuku grinned, and confusion crossed the villain's face. "This can be called self-defense, then, right?" Izuku smirked. "D-don't think about doing anything, cuz I'm the one with a gun at your face...!?" Izuku rushed forward with alarming speed before the villain could even react, and in one swift movement, Izuku kicked the gun out of the villain's hands and spin-kicked the villain in the torso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; overflow: hidden; width: 720px; height: auto; color: #222222;" data-media-type="video" data-video-source="youtube" data-video-id="FOorOPMBibY" data-preview-image=" . " data-p-id="036a9cdffc4cef2b69513e11e6e2d2ea"span class="on-remove-image" style="box-sizing: border-box; position: absolute; top: 10px; right: 10px;" /spanThe villain was pushed back with incredible force by Izuku's kick, and slammed into a wall, making a crack in the wall. Izuku caught the gun that he kicked into the air and pointed it at the villain. This was all in a matter of seconds - that's how fast Izuku was./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="7b197bd03721c31d5c51a2d05c094c55""Oh, what were you saying about a gun?" Izuku smirked widely, which oddly resembled Aizawa's classic sh*t-eating grin. The villain look at Izuku in shock, then fear, and finally anger. "I have NOTHING to lose now anyway!" The villain lunged at Izuku, pulling out a knife that he had hidden in his coat. "Whoa whoa whoa" Izuku exclaimed as he easily dodged the villain's mad swiping. "Careful there, you could end up hurting someone." Izuku remarked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="87b619c008041c06f7d269f1079449ea"Growling in frustration, the villain plunged towards Izuku again, only to be met with a rapid set of harsh martial arts combos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="cdf967e25ed4784d81f9e76b24e862c7"The villain choked, unable to fight back or even keep up with Izuku's rapid movements. After Izuku delivered the final blow, the villain smashed into the ground so hard he created a small crater. "Oops, I went overboard. Well, It's not my fault the villain was weak." Izuku sighed. Pulling out his phone, Izuku dialed 911 and told them that there was an unconscious villain on the street. He gave his location, and jogged away with the cats, who just calmly sat by while the fight was going on, with complete confidence in Izuku./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="7e210b2547c8102277e336a09e4c4724"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Aizawa POV/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="fb85634e2db7eae17494b8ba4ec1759d""... holy sh*t" a certain hero remarked after Izuku was gone. He knew All Might would get mad at him for stealing his line, but this situation certainly called for a remark like that. He quickly pulled out his phone and called 911, and explained that he was there to take the villain into custody. Aizawa jumped down from his perch on a lamppost and examined the body. The villain was knocked out cold, and had taken quite a beating. But what shocked Aizawa the most was that even though he erased the kid's quirk to ensure no illegal quirk usage occurred, the kid didn't use his quirk. 'Geez,' Aizawa thought. 'I've gotta meet this kid again.' The kid intrigued him, as he had incredible strength, an awesome grin, and the cats loved him. Aizawa loves cats, and he knows that the kid must be one hell of a kid to garner the respect of those cats. Cats, after all, are supreme judges of character and power. Grinning slightly, Aizawa wrapped the unconscious villain in his capture cloth and jumped away on the rooftops to the nearest police station. He would find the kid later, and then he would see what to do. But one thing's for sure, Aizawa was excited. 'It's been a long time since I found someone who actually has potential,' the underground hero thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="892aebddf42f5feffbafb856ce73fb35"Potential not only as a great hero, but also to inherit Aizawa's advanced sleeping techniques, and possibly Aizawa's Grandmaster Sleeper title. After all, Aizawa saw how huge that kid's eye bags were, and how bloodshot his eyes were. His hair was also long like Aizawa's own. Yes indeed, he found quite an interesting kid. Almost as sleep-deprived and antisocial looking as Aizawa himself - possibly even rivaling Aizawa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b7d02b64f9e47354bf0b62bf4c2cd954" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="b3d8d3d6a89fdcefb5ec47364b7f1f4f"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"WOW. I'm finished. With this and tests/exams. I hate those. Hallelujah, its break. For me, at least./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222; font-style: normal; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-caps: normal; font-weight: 400; letter-spacing: normal; orphans: 2; text-align: start; text-indent: 0px; text-transform: none; white-space: normal; widows: 2; word-spacing: 0px; -webkit-text-stroke-width: 0px; background-color: #ffffff; text-decoration-style: initial; text-decoration-color: initial;" data-p-id="85824042458aeff81abb1091c5f00105"strong style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you enjoyed the story. Cool. Author-san out./strong/p 


End file.
